A Lover's Bite
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: AU. One-shot. Demetri, the sly and cunning, talented tracker of the Volturi sets out for a quest in Forks and finds his biggest adventure... the human, Jessica Stanley. 15 years after BD; autobiography R&R.


**A Lover's Bite**

By hotsleekeyz

**Pairing: **Jessica Stanley / Demetri

**One-shot.**

(Autobiography of a former Twilight roleplaying account under stanley_jessica, now changed to another name; explicative of her journey through humanity and her transformation into one as the sly and cunning Demetri of the Volturi)

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters, plot, and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**Song of Choice:** You're the One I Love by Jesse Powell

A request. A request fulfilled. That's all it took to turn my life around.

_**I'm Jessica Stanley.**_ Officialy Forks' Gossip Girl. _**Now officially a full-fledged vampire.**_

It only took one wish. _**One Demetri.**_ One bite.

..and three days of agonizing pain. _**How could I ever forget?**_

My life was fairly average as a human. I admit to having envied everything Bella was... everything Bella have... which pretty much led me to where I am today.

As an only child to my mother who worked in a bank, I sure had an easy life. I get things that I wanted so easily. But _**there are things in life that you can't have..**_ can't possibly own.

Years before I left high school, I've witnessed angels grace Forks with their ethereal presence. Among them all, one stood out and took my attention. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He'd been around for quite a while yet he never took notice of any girl around school. Not even me. It just took one Isabella Marie Swan to capture his heart. And I didn't like that, for sure. At first. But who cares? I had Mike Newton to myself. That one other guy that I fancied around Forks. And understanding dawned on me that Bella and Edward were meant to be together after all. And probably, Mike was meant for me. Probably. Maybe.

I was never the type to take things seriously. I was always the perky, giggly little girl. _**"Bratty"**_, as some would say. I've worked my way through college and I've transferred from one job to another. As much as I've wanted to have a stable life, I was never that content. _**I was searching for something more.**_

Mike and I parted ways eventually. I do not wish to talk more about that.

Years had gone by, Bella and I grew closer again and I reached out to the family she eventually had. I couldn't have been more intrigued as I was with the Cullens. As I grew closer to them, the longer I co-existed with them, the more I understood that there really was something more to them than I was thinking.

Eventually, I understood. I was in on the secret. But this one was not for this Forks' Gossip Girl to share.

_**I wanted to be in on the secret, too.**_

Everyday, it would come into my mind that I wanted what Bella had become as well. A vampire. Truth be told, I was envious of her again. I knew nothing more of their ways aside from the fact that the Cullens fed from animals. That was the starting point for this journey: It was possible not to feed from humans as a vampire. Who would have known what was to come next will lead me to where I am today?

It was a normal, quiet day at the Cullens'. _**That day that changed my life, literally.**_

The Volturi from Volterra, Italy decided to pay the Cullens a visit. Edward supposedly heard what the vampire 'government' had been thinking once they were within range. Alice's vision was foggy. The Volturi arrived so fast I didn't have enough time to leave. And then they were there. I was inside a house full of vampires, more vampires, to be exact! For a fleeting moment, I was scared, terrified, just as any other human should be. Who wouldn't be? But there was something fairly odd by this meeting. And I was yet to find out..

..and find out, I did.

_**The moment I saw Demetri, a Volturi Guard, I was literally blown away.**_ There was something in him that I could no pinpoint what. Bella explained later on that this was due to the fact that vampires appear exceptionally attractive to their prey. So that's what I was-a prey.

Instead of meeting my end, I finally felt I was starting on a new journey without having to end anything. The transition was blurred out and unclear.

I had grown more fond of Demetri and I was spared by the Volturi during their visit to Forks. For one, that was strange. And another, it was impossible and unheard of. But it happened. They were supposedly genuinely intrigued at my interest of becoming a vampire. And I mean, _**really?**_ For sure they have heard thousands upon thousands of humans begging to be changed. I was merely one of them. As you can see, I was a human who was in on their secret and they don't allow that. _**Ever**_. But obviously, I lived. Though not for long.

Sulpicia, wife of Aro, have always been a sweetheart to me. We grew closer and kept in touch. As well as Demetri, of course. It came to a point they invited me over to Italy. Infatuated with Demetri and what not, I went. The Cullens still doesn't know I went outside the contintental US. I was in Volterra in no time.

Did I fear what this solitary visit could cause me? Maybe, though I cannot deny the fact I was more excited than anything.

_**I just wanted to be with Demetri**_. There is no question about that.

I stayed for quite a while in the castle in Volterra. Demetri and I grew fonder of each other- that was what I wanted to believe. And that may have well been what he wanted for me to believe.

Do I love him? _**I don't know... yet.**_

I've mentioned my desire to be transformed many times and I assumed my request had been denied. I was quite fine with that, if they wanted me to stay human.. if Demetri wanted me as human. For a time, I didn't care anymore to be changed into one of the most immortally, painfully beautiful creatures to roam the planet. I was content. _**I had the chance to be with Demetri and it was enough.**_

On our second night spent together in bed, Demetri asked if I wanted to be changed. I was taken aback. I thought everyone forgot about my request. Not him.

I was seriously scared. I wasn't ready! I didn't get to ask the many considerations that being a vampire entails. I feared my inadequacy in information and vital knowledge of their world will get the best of me.

And it did. It took only one kiss from Demetri and I immediately thought that I wanted this. I can do this. He said he only wanted me to be happy so if I wanted to be like him, he will change me..even if he never tried it before.

I knew I'd only be happy if I was with him. _**Forever**_. So I gave in.

As we had a seriously scorching hot lovemaking in his room that night, I couldn't help but have flashes of images of the family that I considered my own once my mother passed away earlier on in my career-the Cullens. _**What would they think?**_

It almost didn't matter at that time. _**I was with Demetri and I had him with me. I was caught up in the danger of it all.**_ Maybe this was something that could break the craziness in my life.

While I was totally overwhelmed by the pleasure I had as I peaked with him, I felt his sharp teeth cut across my fragile, creamy skin.

_**A lover's bite.**_

And then the pain took over every part of my body, my entire being. I felt as if I was burning in hell. Death was definitely preferable.

Heidi came in time to pull Demetri away as he was taken by a feeding frenzy. I was food to him at that moment. Heidi saved me..

_**And the rest, as they say, is history.**_


End file.
